Eveena
by virgie123
Summary: King Thranduil marry once more, to give Legolas a new mother. This marriage, a transaction between Mirkwood and the northern elves bring two beings together. An incident, driven by pride on both parts will destroy the fragile bond between the king and his new queen. Now they must try to bring back what once was. Not a typical arranged marriage story since there was love at first.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I was being pulled, more like dragged in front of king Thranduil. He was sitting on his throne, his face devoid of emotions, while his appearance always as clean and shining as ever. He was an intimidating figure to behold. I have no idea what crime I could have committed to be brought in front of said elf by his personal guards. With a flick of his hand he dismissed them and turned his eyes to my poor figure carelessly thrown on the floor. I lifted my eyes from the tiles to meet his cold stare while debating in my head if I should rise on my feet or simply stay on the ground.

He rose and descended the curving stairs slowly, like a predator eyeing its prey. My heartbeat was gradually increasing as I became aware of his displeasure from which I still didn't know the source. He stopped a good 10 feet away from me and paced slowly, antagonised.

"Naneth..." I heard the muffled voice of one of my daughter who looked at us not quite grasping the situation as to why her father would treat me so coldly and menacingly. Legolas was holding them in place, forbidding them to come closer. I gazed back at the figure towering me gathering the courage to inquire as to what was going on.

"Your highness, I do not know why you brought me here like a mere criminal as I have done nothing to wrong you as such."

His pacing suddenly stopped as his gaze lingered on his only son. The cold stare I was ready for it, but the accusatory tone not as much.

"It has come to my attention that you do not treat the prince as the mother you have promised me you would be when we bounded ages ago."

I knew where he was going now. I can't say realization struck me as I was aware of my current behavior, but it has been going on for so long I have forgotten how to be his mother. The silence continues on for a while, my gaze drawing the patterns of the tiles on the floor. I could never hold his cold gaze for so long and I have no idea how Legolas manage to do so. But then again, I'm sure Thranduil the Great King of the Woodland Realm would not let harm come to the pearl of his kingdom, even by his own hand.

"What say you? Are you not denying it?"

"I am not my Lord." My voice was quiet, barely a whisper. It was strange hearing it coming from my own mouth. I remember the ellyth I used to be. Before all of this, this marriage, this alliance, this mess, no one would have brought me down on my knees and scolded me as such. Yet he managed to do so in only some decades. I would be an eyesore to my people and I wasn't proud of what he had molded me in. I remembered the words my mother used to tell me as an elfling _"It is a male's world, not because it should be, but because we let them."_ Oh mother, she wouldn't be proud of me if she could see me from Valinor.

"You promised you would treat my son as lovingly as you would treat his coming siblings. That you would care for him, raise him, and love him as his mother should have if she hadn't left so early in his life. Why haven't you done so, do you not love him?" I did not answer for all the accusations were legit. My silence seemed to unsettle him greatly and I could feel his temper rising.

"ANSWER ME WOMAN!" I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and turned my gaze towards the children.

"As the king commands, though you might not like the answer. Legolas would you be so kind as to escort the girls out of the hall..."

"NO! They will hear this! HE will hear it." Legolas halt in his movement and looked at his father. The eyes of the elflings were watering as they too looked at their father, who had never been so cold in their presence since they were born. So be it.

"I loved him, before the girls were born, and even after. I still love him as we speak. I just...I don't know how..." I paused in my speech as emotions were coming flooding back from that fateful day. "I tried my best to be his mother...as I tried my best to be your wife. But you, you didn't let me." Maybe realization struck him this time. The silence continued on for a while as the tension of the room slowly dissipates. He walked slowly towards my figure still on the ground and extended his hand for me to take it. I looked at it, considered mending the bond and letting him win again, but this time my pride came back to me along with the sadness, the helplessness, the anger, the fear I felt on that day. It was quite overwhelming. I realise tears were pouring out because I could feel them hit my hands still folded on my skirts. I grabbed them and lift myself from the ground on my own, completely dismissing the extended hand.

"You have slapped me so harshly I feel on the floor. And with all the hatred you could gather, YOU have told me that you were MY king, that I was out stepping my boundaries for I was to never address you the way I use to, that if something were to happen to you, that the prince would rule in your stead. YOU said that I was nothing in this kingdom and that I was to treat you and your son with the respective title you behold. I cannot be his mother and his servant at the same time, as I cannot be your wife and your servant at the same time. I chose to be one of the two my king, and chose the safest route as to not out step anymore boundaries." His hand extended again, but this time gently toward my cheek to dry the tears from my eyes. I locked my gaze on him and shied away from his touch, taking a step backward. I saw the pain of my withdrawal through his eyes but his face remained devoid of anymore emotions.

"I know the hands of the king, they are strong and firm, but they haven't been gentle towards me in a very long time. Forgive me for shying away your highness; my body reacts on its own."

XXXXX

_All right everyone. Thranduil is just SO perfect in all his imprefection, I couldn't let it go. I do not want to spoil anything since you will understand everything in the next chapters. After the death of his first wife, Thranduil remaried to create an alliance with the northern elves (don't know if they exist for real but either way, they existe in that story). They live more secluded outside of middle earth, therefore Eveena will have slight different custom than the one in Mirkwood. They have 2 daughters together. _

_I don't presise years and ages of the character so much because i'm not quite sure myself how they grow. But to give you more specific: Thranduil was king for a while before he married Eveena. Legolas was mostly around 7 years old and that same year she bore her first child. The second was some time later when legolas was about 9 in human lives. The story starts when he is 12 which is considered not a elfling anymore (starting young teenage elf live). There will be some flash backs and explanation of the past, of what was between Thranduil and Eveena and how it evolved in what it is now. So if you can understand, the story starts with a rocky relationship._


	2. Mending what has been broken

**Mending what has been broken**

"The king request your presence in the dining hall my queen."

"Please tell him I am feeling unwell and am unable to attend."

"The king told me you would answer as such, but told me to insist or he would come to drag you himself." I dismissed the guard with a flick of my hand and pondered for a moment if I should let the king drag me to the feast like a mere slave to his every whim or if I should answer to his demand.

Let's just say, things haven't been going so smoothly since the incident in the hall in front of the children and Thranduil has never been as demanding as he is now. He used to call me to his chambers at night simply for sex. Now he demands me earlier in the evening and sits by the fire in silence for a long while reading, sometimes asking me to play the harp for him, before taking me to bed. We barely talk. I still leave when the deed is done and return to my chambers.

I know he wish for forgiveness because he knows deep down he has wronged me but there is just so much you can forgive to someone you do not love and who doesn't love you back. He knows that and hasn't come out of his ways to ask for it. Although the king commands me, I am still the only guardian of my heart and shall give it to whomever I deem worthy.

It's Legolas' birthday today. This is why we are holding a feast. I have missed many of his birthdays in the past decade and I still wasn't counting on attending this one. Unfortunately Thranduil the Great King was requesting, no demanding my presence. I heard Lord Elrond and Celebrian were here for the festivities, couldn't he just leave me be. But then again, impressions on the guest were very important. I don't even know why he bothers, Lord Elrond already knows of my situation, the elf can see whether or not someone is lying, he is even blessed with the gift of sight. He most likely knew before I married Thranduil what my future would be.

Nonetheless, I walked through my wardrobe not entirely sure as what the dress code for the occasion was, for I haven't attended formal diner in a very long time. I decided on a gown from my home. The sapphire blue see through material fell down to the floor and would pool at my feet as I stood. The many layers of fabric made it decent to wear in public as no eyes could actually see through the dress. It was a strapless gown that hugged my figure just under my breasts with mitrhil and pearl embroidered in it while the rest of the dress, was plainly flowing down. I undid my tresses and let my red curly locks fall to the small of my back. I decided on a mithril and sapphire necklace who hugged my neck with little chains loosely here and there. It was from my home as well and made my quite plain dress enhanced by it. I decided to wear the simplest crown Thranduil had offered me, it seemed more like a diadem of leaves than anything else, and at least it would keep my front locks away from my face.

I knew I would mostly stand out at this gathering, not because my look was frivolous, but because it was for elves very simple. They preferred dresses with a lot of embroidery in them, with gold and silver. They would wear very bright color as well and complicated headwear. I gave myself one last look in the mirror and walked toward the great hall.

It was the first time since my arrival and marriage to Thranduil that I was wearing clothes and jewellery from my homeland not because anyone disapproved, but because I was trying very hard to please the people and act as I was one of their own. I don't know what pushed me to dress as such tonight for I hadn't done it in decades, but it made the whole ordeal less painful.

"The Queen!" My announcement was loud and clear as the guest turned toward the grand woodland doors. I had no one to escort me inside so I just fixed my gaze and straightened my back as I walked among the standing guests. I wasn't seeing anyone, as they bowed respectfully on my passing; I could only see his sapphire eyes locked on my figure. I approached him with as much poise as I could gather and curtsy very low in front of him, holding my skirts on one hand so the bow would look more elegant.

"Your highness." He extended his hand for me to take to stabilise myself and this time, I did not dismiss it. With a respective bow of his head to the guest he was currently entertaining he led me to the dance floor. His arm encircled my waist and he pulled me flush against his torso before the song could begin. It was inappropriate to display such closeness but Thranduil knew I couldn't dance his people's way with my current dress as the fabric was too long. He seemed to remember the time he used to court me and I couldn't be more grateful. We were alone on the dance floor as the song began, but after a respectful minute, Elrond and Celebrian joined us and so did lots of couple.

"I am sure you have forgotten to prepare a gift for the prince so I took the liberty to get one ready in your name." This wasn't new, but this time I would be there to give the said false gift to him myself although I have no idea what it is I should be giving the prince.

"And what shall I be giving him my Lord?"

"Our people's horn. It will come in handy as he will leave the castle more frequently now hunting and such. If something ever happens he will be able to call for help."

"It seems that you think very lowly of me my King, but I had indeed prepared a gift for him and was hoping to give it to him later this evening, after the festivities."

"Why would you not give it to him during the party Eveena?" My name seemed foreign coming from his lips. I hadn't heard it in a very long time since we barely even address a word to each other.

"It's a complicated gift."

"It will then be the last gift of the evening, but it will be given during the party and everyone will witness it. Understood?"

"Yes your highness." He probably stiffens or displayed some form of body language at my refusal to address him by his name. Legolas was eyeing me worry written all over his feature and I could really understand why. True he has rarely seen his father and I display affection in public but this could hardly be called affection, it was more like keeping appearances. Elrond wasn't easily fooled though and as the music slowly faded we met up with the said couple.

"My dear Eveena, I have rarely seen the formal gown of your people, it is indeed very lovely."

"Lord Elrond you are kind." I curtsy lightly this time as it is common to show him less respect than to my husband. I would have expected Thranduil to let go of me by now but he was holding my waist possessively.

"We haven't seen much of you in our past visits. Since your elflings have grown up now enough to attend the party, the king couldn't keep you to himself and forbid us of such beauty any longer. Please dance with me." The knowing stare the lord of Rivendell was giving me broke past my entire barriers as I took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor. He too knew the ways of my people and pulled me against him as we waltz across the room.

"You seem to know more about me than you should lord Elrond."

"I do indeed. How have you been faring these past few years?" I knew lying to him was pointless but honesty wouldn't be good either, so I chose some road of omitting details without creating actual lies.

"Well like you said, with the elflings so young I had my hands full."

"Did it go smoothly with the young prince, the adaptation of a new mother and siblings? We all know he was spoiled by his father."

"Oh do not worry my Lord, Legolas love his two sisters deeply."

"It is good to hear. And what about you, does he love you and treat you kindly?" I had a feeling we weren't talking about Legolas anymore and one look in his gaze confirmed my thoughts.

"It has been more difficult."

"Has? It is better now?" The raised eyebrows and knowing look made me understand he wasn't fooled. As he led me outside to the balcony my resolve in being evasive were slowly weakening.

"Eveena, I know what he did to you and how he treats you. Remember, I have seen his future and yours. Your father came to me before this alliance was made to ensure of his choosing before setting sails to Valinor. I assured him that everything would work out nicely in the end, and it shall. You will have very rough years, but it will brighten somewhere. Try to see the good in him and not just the bad. He is not a man to apology even when his actions or his words deeply hurt others after all, he has been royalty all his life. But he tries to mend what has been broken. I hope with all my heart you will let him."

He left me alone to my own thoughts in the fresh moonlight as the festivities continued. Thranduil chose to appear minutes later and took my hand to escort my through the gardens.

_"__He tries to mend what has been broken. I hope with all my heart you will let him."_

Those words echoed in my head as I let the King guide me toward whichever place we were going. He stopped about a mile away, under the willow tree and pushed me gently against the bark. He took both of my wrists in his and pushed himself against my body whispering with a low growl in my ears.

"What were you thinking, wearing your people's gown to my heir's birthday?" Lord Elrond's words long forgotten, I realised the King was angry of some sort. I didn't thought he wouldn't approve of my dress or my jewellery choice for the evening. I should have worn the deep green one. I couldn't see his face but if the intensity he was holding my wrists was any indicating, I'm sure I would bruise tomorrow. I was about to ask for forgiveness when he brought his forehead against mine and locked eyes with me.

"Do you wish to torment and tempt me all evening Eveena?" It wasn't anger in his eyes, more like lust in the rawest form I had witnessed. He crashed his lips on mine and forcefully demanded entrance which I was too taken by surprise to refuse. My wrists long forgotten, his arms encircled my waist and I went down on the grass floor with him. His hands were roaming my body not gently and in haste, as was his tongue exploring my mouth. My own hands found his long blond locks and took his crown off of his head while his were busy with my necklace. My moaning to the roughness only seemed to please him while his large and strong hand grabbed my thighs with ferocity.

"King Thranduil, we are about to give the presents to prince Legolas." Lord Elrond voice was forceful but not screaming either because he knew, wherever we were, we would hear him with our enhanced senses.

"This elf, I will kill him for sure. He is doing this on purpose." Breathing heavily in my ear he got up from me and extended his hand to help me up. I put the crown back in its place and followed two steps behind him as we were both trying to put our clothing back in order. Elrond had a knowing smile on his face which I wasn't surprised. His words came back to me suddenly. We locked eyes across the room and he raised his glass in my direction.

Legolas was particularly amazed by his first real hunting bow. The weight in the string was much heavier than his previous, but since he was growing into an ellon and wasn't an elfling anymore, he would adapt just fine. His father chose well I guess, it meant that Legolas was growing more independent and that his father would now allow him to roam the wood on his own. I'm sure that meant a great deal to the both of them.

Lord Elrond had given him books about middle earth, much to Thranduil's displeasure. Now he will want to meet dwarves, men and visit the hobbits. Legolas was always one for adventure; hopefully he would keep to the book.

The time for my gift had finally come. Although it would be weird to give it to him in the great hall, Thranduil hadn't given me much of a choice. The king was eyeing me again in his predatory gaze that greatly troubled my internal turmoil. The prince came to me expectantly.

"Mother? Surely you haven't forgotten my birthday right?" I could tell the worry in his gaze. He was now almost as tall as me, and it reminded me how much he had grown without me noticing. A dreadful silence followed and I traced a smile, forgetting the king who was boring a hole through my head from the background.

"No I haven't...althought..." I got closer to him to murmur in his ear so no one would understand "the great hall isn't the place for such a gift, come with me..." We exited together and he followed me down the stairs until we were close to ground level.

"Close your eyes Legolas."

"Awww...come on this is silly, I'm not an infant anymore." I only gave him a raise of my eyebrow, clearly telling him to close them or I would give nothing to him. He finally consent to my request and stood very still, eyes closed.

"Now give me a minute I should be right back" I went into the edge of the forest and whistled very loudly. I have to admit, the noble elves behind Legolas all seemed quite curious of what was going on, and so did his father. Small vibrations could be felt under our feet. And then, two heads emerged from the dense forest, a bay and a beige one. I ignored the lighter one and whispered some words in the ear of the other. The two of them completely walked out of the forest and into the small gardens. Gasps were heard. They followed me, head high parading their glistering mane and tale.

"Alright now you can open them." His face was priceless, he knew it just wasn't any horse, it was two member of the great Mideras horses, blessed with long lives, kings of their kind. He walked slowly towards us eyeing the beautiful beasts warily.

"How? How did you bring them here? Those horses, they cannot belong to anyone, how can they answer to you?" I smiled at his curiosity and started my explanation gently.

"Mideras horses do not belong to anyone for that you are right young one. Although, if you create an everlasting bond with one of them, they will answer your call from anywhere on earth, as any friend of yours would. This, I put my hand on the neck of the darker horse being the cherry bay mare, is Elonidas. We meet before your father and I got married. It is common among my people to create bonds with them when one comes of age; after all we are the elves of the northern plains, we rely on horses mostly." He was listening, eyeing the Palomino with a lot of interest suddenly.

"It is a complicated gift, as it is not quite a gift Legolas. The Mideras do as they please. This, I put my hand on the younger horse and look at the prince, is Edoras, the son of Elonidas. He is also coming of age. If you manage to form an everlasting bond with him in the next few days, he will stay close to you and answer to your call if you ever need his help. He will never be tied to a post, held in a stable or tacked up. That you must understand. They are proud, just like any king and prince are. A Mideras will bond with only one being, for its entire life. Elonidas chose to bond with me. "

"She chose you?"

"Yes, it's not the other way around. You cannot force a bond to create itself, as you cannot force love or friendship from someone else. It has to be wanted by the two of you equally." That thought brought me back to the current situation between Thranduil and me.

"I think I understand. It's sort of like treating him my equal right?" I smiled again. This child was truly a gift. I couldn't have chosen better for him than what I was offering him tonight.

"Yes! It is hard because he doesn't understand words; he understands feelings, body language and intentions. Now you need to greet him properly for a start." I can tell he was eager.

"And how do I do that?" I raised my shoulder indicating I had no idea whatsoever. Truly I knew how, but it was mostly a test, see how he would act. He walked toward Edoras and extended his hand. The horse started to pound impatiently on the ground, rounding its neck to impress the young prince. It did the trick, Legolas backed off sort of surprised from the displeasure the horse was showing him.

"I don't know mother...he doesn't seem to like me."

"Well since petting him won't work, why don't you try something else? I'm sure no one comes to your father and touches his face to show him respect." His eyes widened and he turned back toward Edoras stiff as a tree. He bowed down respectfully like he had rarely done in his life. I laughed, not because he was ridiculous but because he did understood and it brought joy to my heart. The horse bowed back, one knee on the ground. Legolas smiled quite taken with the little accomplishment he had done and turned back towards me, expecting more of my guidance.

"So? What now Legolas?"

"I don't know, I mean I rarely spend lots of times in foreign home with new people on my first day. He probably is tired and has you know, some things to do. Perhaps we should keep it at that for tonight."

"Well? You are just going to let him go back just like that? That's no way to treat a guest. His mother and he have come a long way to greet you." He realised the meaning of my words and turned back once again toward the creatures. He bowed to the mother as she did and turned back towards me.

"How can I ask them to follow me?"

"Well you can't _ask _as they don't understand language, perhaps you could indicate them."

"Right"

"Picture what you imagine Legolas, they know intentions remember?"

"Yes. Hmmmm...I want them to follow me to..."

"Don't forget, no stables, no fences"

"Ah! A meadow, a sheltered meadow! Okay it is worth a try." He indicated with his hand the path to take to the meadow he had in mind. He then started walking confidently they would follow for he was clear in his intentions. They did, as I did. Legolas called for squire to bring them the finest blankets and to stay outside of their meadow as guardian of the path, should they need anything during the night. I couldn't be more proud of him. He was worthy of such a gift. We had abandoned the crowd on our way to the meadow by the waterfalls, so we wished the Mideras goodnight and went back to the festivities. The prince was portraying the brightest of smile, one I had rarely seen, all the way to the great hall.

"Thank you, it's the most amazing opportunity someone has ever given me. I couldn't be happier that you would trust me to do this." His eyes were bright with satisfaction, but gentle and tender at the same time. He offered me his arm which I gladly took as we entered the hall.

"Prince Legolas escorting the Queen." The guard announced our arrival. I was proud and I could tell the King was as well. He was the first to join us and to put a hand on the shoulder of his son, as a father congratulating his son. Legolas had much to talk about with all the guests, so Thranduil grabbed my waist softly and pulled me away from the prince, to let him have his moment. After all, he was supposed to be the center of attention tonight. We walked across the room toward the wine and the king offered me a cup. My back could feel the heat emanating from his torso.

"It was a wonderful gift Eveena, one that needed much preparation. I shouldn't have doubt you." His cup of wine long forgotten on the table, both of his hands came to rest on my neck and collarbone. I was suddenly very aware of the roughness of his finger tip, years of shooting arrows I guess. My own free hand came to my neck as I realised my necklace was missing. I had forgotten it in the grass earlier, so clumsy of me. Now everyone will surely have noticed this. Elrond's face came back to me. Yes, he definitely noticed. The kings' hand left my collarbone and instead I saw his clothed arms coming from above, with my necklace. He fastened the lock and encircled my body, resting his cheek on the top of my head. We stayed like that for a moment, the picture of ethereal love, although we were not technically in love.

"Be in my chambers within the hour." He removed himself without another word and walked ceremoniously toward Legolas wishing him goodnight, people bowing as he walked in front of them. His personal guards escorted him towards the royal apartments.

I was no fool, I knew what he wanted and the happiness I felt from my present to Legolas gradually faded. I extended my stay as long as I could without making the king too mad. I showed up in his room an hour and a half after his order. I could tell he was slightly upset, sitting in his chair by the fire but didn't let it show. I knew so well his rising temper that I could now read his displeasure just by the stiffness in his shoulder. He was twirling wine in his cup with some form of aggressiveness. I couldn't conceive how it was possible to twirl wine with vicious intension until I met Thranduil. Trust me it was indeed possible.

"Come." I moved from my spot in an instant and walked in front of the chair where my husband was resting. Looking at the empty bottle on the table beside him, I can tell he had been waiting for more than half an hour, perhaps expecting me to come earlier. I was later than his demand but he didn't say a word about it. He was only wearing his trousers and boots, legs crossed gazing into the flames. His cold stare moved to my person appearing to his left. The only light coming from the fire place enhanced his muscles as well as the sharpness of his face. He was quite masculine, and the long locks of silver just made him seem even more. I tempted a hand toward his shoulder but he grabbed the offender with his own before it could make contact. With a flick of his wrist, I was off balanced and thrown on the floor at his feet. He removed my necklace and crown that he gently put on the table where the almost empty bottle rested. I lifted my eyes confused, he uncrossed his legs, merely looked at his trousers and back into my grey ones.

I had pleased him as such in the beginning of our marriage. My mother told me a pleased husband would do anything for me, and I had tried to please mine. I didn't want to do this; I never really liked it in the first place. But Thranduil, he had taken a liking to it and I couldn't really deny him anything. I looked at his belt and busied my trembling hands with it. He spread his knees a bit farther apart to allow me better access and his head hit the backrest of the leather armchair peacefully, quite contempt with what was to come. Sure he had been rough in bed, but this, this was humiliating. I let my mouth cover his erection and sucked his crotch the way I knew he liked it.

"You enjoy defying and torturing me, don't you Eveena." It wasn't a question, merely a statement of my tardiness. I didn't answer. I didn't particularly like defying the king; it's just that I had such a hard time standing Thranduil my husband that either way, I would be standing on burning coal. He stayed silent for a while, appreciating this moment of bliss.

"I like it when you wear those gown, they ignites something in me, memories of our young love, temptation. Wear them more often." It wasn't a request, it was a command. He grabbed my hair and the back of my head in one of his hand, forcing my rhythm and the deepness now hitting the back of my throat. His release came in my mouth but I couldn't remove myself and was forced to swallow. That was the part I hated the most, the taste was awful, and the texture even worse. It gave me nausea. I rested my head against his inner thigh gasping for breath. He didn't seem to mind and he let his hand caress my red locks slowly. He takes the last sip of his wine and button up his trouser. We stay like this for a moment before he grabs my chin and quietly lift my head from its resting place lingering on my neck in a dominant but tender way, feeling my heartbeat. He lifts himself and helps me up at the same time. He slowly leads us toward the bed and sits on it. I remember the way I used to undress him, slowly and lovingly. He seemed to remember as well while he sat on the high mattress waiting for me to do so again. It was a night of memories. I bent down and unclipped the leather boots, removing them in a swift and slow motion. I had done it so often, my body remembered even if my mind couldn't. I gave the same attention to his embroidered long socks and let my hand linger on his thighs up to his pants once more. He halted my hand gently, grabbed my hips and turned me around. He unclipped the back of my dress and let it drown on the floor around me revealing my naked body.

Tears were running down my cheeks, not because of what was happening, but because it made me feel what it was like, at the beginning of our marriage. How tender, yet demanding he was. I was inexperienced back then and he taught me with kindness and patience how to treat and please him as my king or husband. I had forgotten those lessons. I had forgotten them that day in his study, the day he stroked me down with the back of his hand.

_"__He tries to mend what has been broken. I hope with all my heart you will let him."_

He was willing to teach me again but this time, I knew exactly what he wanted. No words were needed. He turned me back to face him. His hand gently cupped the side of my face drying my tears. He had done so on our wedding night, when I was afraid of what was to come. I felt like that little ellyth again in the hand of an experienced king. He kissed me gently this time, testing my boundaries. He didn't demand entrance right away instead he grabbed my naked body and twirled us on the bed his imposing body over mine. He wasn't crushing me though, supporting his weight with his hands and knees. Tears were still pouring out of my eyes but no sound came out of my mouth. His cold gaze wasn't calculating my movements like he had been doing for so long, more like trying to pull my soul from my eyes. He kissed me again but this time, he forced himself in without asking for permission. He knew he didn't need to ask like a lover would, I was bound to grant him whatever he desired anyway. He had just been kind before, testing if it was my body or my soul that was resisting him.

His hands were as I remembered them on that first night. They were experienced, commanding obedience, yet they were kind. I knew he ruled his people like he was touching me, yet I seemed to have forgotten that side of him.

_"__I know what he did to you and how he treats you." "Try to see the good in him and not just the bad."_

Elrond's words now sting me in the deepest of my soul. I know Thranduil has been more than patient with me, even when I secluded myself from him. He allowed me to move my quarters away from his, endured my absence at formal diners, and never commented on my refusal to address him by his name anymore. Even the gossips that were going around, he never blamed any of it on my behavior. I was so lost in thoughts I forgot what was happening around me and gasped when he entered me in a swift motion, trousers long gone.

"Shhhhh..." He was treating me like some animal that would flee from him. I guess in a way that's what I have been doing for the past decades. I wasn't a virgin and he wasn't treating me like one. His thrusts were deep, forceful and almost painful. His eyes were burning a hole in mine. His jaw was intensely shut; I could see the muscles twitch. He knew my body was his to command, but tonight it wasn't my body he was raping, it was my soul. It was barrier he was pushing through, not the one of my past virginity, the one I had built around myself and forbid him access. He was, for the first time, demanding entrance. My wrists were painfully taken and lifted above my head. His forehead against mine, I couldn't pull away from the intensity of his sapphire gaze. The tears had stopped, the thrusts were painful, my wrists were aching. He knew it was the only chance he will have to see me so vulnerable again, like that first night. Emptiness filled me.

_"__I hope with all my heart you will let him."_

And I let him. I let him knock away all the walls guarding my soul and I let him, for the first time rape it, in all his domineering way, he took everything and made it his. For the second time his release came and his body crashed on top of mine making me gasp again.

"Oh my little northern star..." He hadn't called me that in such a long time, I had forgotten the nickname. He pulled us under the covers, my back flush against his torso, his head on mine, his arms forbidding me to leave I had never felt more helpless and protected in my life. For the first time in a long time, he didn't allow me to leave his bed. And for the first time in a long time, I didn't want to.

_Let me know so far what you think. It would be mostly appreciated. I'm not one to write TOO graphic but since it's between two adluts, sex seen are bound to happen. Although I let the reader imagine the gestures by themselves. If it's alright with you guys I would keep it that way. Any demands are welcomed. I don't want to spoil anything either, but in some flashbacks later on, another male elf will piss of Thranduil quite a lot endangering the past relationship, you might understand more how the king acted so harshly in his studies that fateful day ;) not telling you more..._


	3. Starting anew

***Some days after the incident in the Throne room***

**Starting anew**

The king was sitting at his desk deep in thoughts when his friend's presence was officially announced by the guard. They exchanged a nod and the lord of Imladris sat in front of his friend. The silence continued for a while, before Thranduil left himself from his chair and started pacing.

"Elrond, mellon nin, I require your advices."

"Is that why you invited me so suddenly? I have been in Mirkwood for the past week and yet never received such an urgent summon." Thranduil nodded and pursued.

"I feared you would leave before I had a chance to speak with you about this matter...I have done something which I regret. Eveen, she won't look at me anymore, she refuse to address me and treats me like a stranger, even when I invite her to share my bed."

Elrond knew what the king was talking about since he had foreseen Eveena's despair and seclusion. Although he didn't know what exactly happened between the two, in his visions he saw a beautiful spring flower fade as winter had came so suddenly, unnaturally. She fought desperately to survive the winter, alone in the wind and snow. In another, he saw the king walking in the garden and stopping often at the same faded flower who refused to bloom, days after days even though spring had finally came. Many times he questioned if he should just pick it out, but every time decides against it, leaving it be.

"Have you apologized in private after the incident?"

"No"

"Tell me, what have you done my friend?" Elronds' eyes were demanding answers. Even though Thranduil didn't have to, how could his friend be of any help if he refused to answer questions?

"Many years ago, I back handed her for her insubordination. She was speaking out of turn, criticizing my way of educating my son. It was silly really, but the tone she was using and her demeanor made my temper rise."

"You regret the slap you have given her? You seem to say she deserved it."

"No it is not the act in itself, it is the words I had spit in her face afterwards, full of anger. After that day, nothing has been the same. She, I don't know...feared my wrath. I made her feel like a mere prisoner, a servant even a slave to my demands. She would do everything I ordered. If it was just a request, she wouldn't comply with it, until it angered me and would force her to. I am not proud of myself."

Elrond kept silent for a while, picturing what it must have been like after that day. He remembered the Queen to barely make an appearance at formal diners during that time, and sometimes none at all. She would always keep to herself and when obliged, stood next to the king. Thranduil would always excuse her politely, saying the children were exhausting her.

"She moved from the adjacent room to one at the complete end of the palace, saying she didn't like the morning sun in the East but much preferred the setting sun in the West. The sun barely shines in here I am no fool!"

"You've let her?" Elrond's wide eyes were indicating he was displeased with the idea and he wouldn't have complied with his wife ridiculous demands if he had been in the king's shoes.

"Yes, I thought the distance would do her good. I thought she would think about what she had done and what led to my reaction. She was still young in the eyes of our people when I married her. Sure she was of age, but barely out of childhood. I thought her immaturity acting would cease and that she would come to me when ready."

"She never came?"

"Never, I had to make explicit order if I wanted her to share my bed. At first I was requesting her presence, but she wouldn't comply. At some point I started commanding her to come to my chambers. She did, but out of duty. I was rough and forceful with her, relieving myself and letting her take her leave when she thought I was asleep."

"Why did you do such things Thranduil?"

He paused for a moment, looking at the sun light hitting the trees in the forest, listening to birds signing and the wind bristle in the leaves. Autumn was coming quickly since the heat of the sun wasn't as strong as before. He took a deep breath, clearing his mind before continuing.

"I first thought the distance and my indifference would do the trick. It did not. I then tried to be dominating and demanding, thinking she would submit. It did not work. Sure her body I could command, but her soul and mind were pushing me farther and farther away. In the throne room the other day, I accused her of not loving my son as she promised. My children were there, all three. She threw my words back at me, the one I had spit in her face years ago. She remembered them. Each and every one burned me deeper than the dragon fire I have faced. She refused my aid to help her rise. She backed away from my touch when I tried to dry her tears."

The king grabbed the backrest of the chair and looked at the ground emotions clouding his mind. Elrond waited patiently for him to finish since he knew his friend had more to tell him.

"I have given her every reason to shy away from my hands, yet she had never done it before. It is not pride or immaturity of a child I saw that day. It was fear, sadness, despair and loneliness. Eveena, she doesn't have friends. Since that day, she has been roaming the gardens alone, taking strolls in the woods with herself as only companion, going to the stables on her own, and staying in her room playing the harp with no one to listen. I know since many times I have sat outside her door listening for hours."

Silence enveloped the two grown elves for a long while. Elrond was processing everything quietly and analyzing the situation at hand. Thranduil looked at his friend expectantly while he sat back down, crossing his legs and taking a sip of his wine.

"I think you have explored two different paths and it is time to change your tactic. How about you bring her back to the ellyth she was before that incident, the ellyth that was a trembling leaf in your hand."

"You want me to scare her?"

"No! Not scarring her. More like bringing her to the vulnerable state she was back then, the one without walls. Even if she built them on her own, you gave her the bricks and the cement yourself. Surely you know deep down where to hit to make it crumble. Teach her again."

"I'm not quite sure where to start, I messed her up so bad."

"Spend time with her, where you are not only pulling her legs apart to take advantage of her."

"She doesn't talk to me, merely responds in the shortest and easiest way possible." The king was rubbing his temple searching for peace after all that was said.

"Then don't talk. Trust me my friend everything will work out in the end between her and you. She was very young when you first took her and made her yours. It isn't so long ago. Remember that she was forced to grow up too fast. When the times come, you will know what to do. She isn't as caged in her fortress as you seem to think. You are her tyrant and her savior at the same time."

Elrond took his leave, promising to be back for Legolas' birthday at the end of autumn, after his visit to Galadriel. With a heavy look, he bowed respectfully to Thranduil and disappeared from court.

The king finished his wine, pondering on what to do. They hadn't seen each other since his accusations. She always avoided him, but now it was worst. She even let the caretaker play often with Amara and Sariel so she can escape the keep. She would spend every evening locked in her room feigning sleep so her husband wouldn't call on her.

But tonight, tonight she was in her private gardens, sheltered from the world. The king step on her balcony which was overlooking the gardens. She was quietly sitting on a rock surrounded by bushes of roses and she was fixed upon the setting sun. The last ray of lights made her hair glow a bright shade of red. She was indeed still as beautiful as the first day he had lay eyes on her.

I knew he was coming towards me, not that he was making any sound, he was actually very silent in his approach, but I could still hear the rustling of his long robes when he was close enough to me. I did not turn around or great him in any manner. Maybe, just maybe, he would simply go away.

"You should come inside, winter is approaching and the nights are cooling." I nodded very little, indicating I had indeed heard him though I made no move to rise from the rock I was sitting on, knee tucked under my chin. I could feel the cold breeze on my bare feet and through my loose hair, but this coldness didn't bother me much. After all, the northern plains were much colder.

"Come inside." I was used to this. Not requesting anymore but ordering me to.

"I wish to remain here a while longer." I know he wouldn't simply let me do as I wish, but it was still worth a try. He walked a little closer and grabbed my upper arm tightly.

"If you wish to enjoy the night sky you will do so in my chambers, by the fire. The stars are already starting to show. Come." He squeezed more painfully and forced me on my feet. I stepped on a thorn under the bush and winced in pain. If he noticed my discomfort he didn't show it and dragged my form up the stairs. I pulled my arm away forcefully and straighten my dress. He turned to protest and grab my arm again but I backed away.

"I will clean up first." He eyed me with a warning.

"You can do it in my apartments." He wasn't leaving much for discussion. It is hard to tell if he planned my answers beforehand or if he just got too accustomed to my excuses.

"Then I will get a spare of clothes."

"You won't need one." Defeat was written on my face. My shoulder and head dropped. I followed him barefoot to the other side of the keep. We went up a set of stairs and arrived in the royal apartment. He let himself slide in his armchair by the fire and picked up a couple of missive he had received today. I moved to the small heated pool on the other side of his room, closed the gigantic heavy velvet curtains that led to the balcony, not only for decency but to keep the night air out. Even though the keep was mostly underground, barely letting the sun through the dense forest, Thranduil's room was higher in the trees and gave on a ravine where the sun would hit at midday. It was truly the most breathtaking place, reminding me a bit of Rivendell. Everything else was so dark in here. I undressed knowing his cold gaze watching me intently, and engulfed myself in the pool.

It had been so long I bathe here I had forgotten the smell of the aroma around me. It smelled like him, lime-tree and mint. That's when I noticed a small bottle of infused oil on my right with cassis, moringa flower and green tea. I could tell just by smelling it. He remembered I use to wash my hair with it, still do. I couldn't tell if he put it there especially for tonight, or if he kept one around just in case I would bathe after our nights of passion.

After some time, he approached and hanged one of his dressing gowns on a tree branch that was crossing the room twirling toward the cathedral ceiling. I don't know if it was a clue for me to get out of the water, but with his cold gaze sizing me up, I decided against it and finish massaging my long hair with the scented oil. My fingertips were starting to wrinkle when I realized his patience now was growing thin.

I pulled myself out, drying my skin and slipped on the robe he had offered earlier. I didn't really enjoy doing anything around him because the starring wouldn't stop. I could hardly tell if he was pleased, displeased, indifferent or if he was appreciating my presence, I could only tell when he was angry or annoyed. I never know what to do, where to sit, where not to sit, if he wanted me gone or no, so I just sat on the floor by the fire and busied my hand with the task of drying my hair and untangling them. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Aradhan." The said elf entered the room and bowed to his king. "Get a maid to bring my wife her green velvet gown first thing tomorrow and her wood autumn crown. You can take your leave for the night I will require nothing else." With another bow his assistant left the room. I heard his step all the way down the stairs since the silence was so thick, only the burning wood would sometimes make a cracking sound. This was new. He was now deciding on my wardrobe for me. He had done it in the past, when I wasn't use to the formal and informal dresses I was expected to wear for each occasion. He had taken his time, explaining the complexity of it all to me. I barely remember his words but I remember that dress, it was a gift to me the day I presented our first daughter to the lords. He wanted me to dress formal then, I wonder why.

"Come." He rose from his seat and walked toward the bed like he was doing every time. I did as told in a mechanical way, like a robot without emotion would have done. He undid my dressing gown not waiting a moment to grab my breasts roughly. I looked at the night starts beyond him and let my mind wander far away, in the plains of my home, where the horses would graze softly under the sun, my brother smiling broadly at me with his smug expression, puffing his chest out, pointing to his arrow which was splitting mine in two at the farthest target. I pictured our rides on the land, the thundering sound of the hooves under us, the scolding face of my mother when we would come back dirty beyond imagination. I felt him push me on the mattress. I pictured my younger sister tackling me on the ground in a playful manner. Memories kept then pictures of my childhood running through my head as he took my body.

I don't remember if it was rough or not this time, my mind was so far away to protect what little was left of me. Eventually, he got off of me and turned on his back, covered our form with the blankets and then feigned sleep. I got up slowly as if I didn't want to wake him. I am pretty sure his eyes were watching me as I dressed in my previous gown and left in the quiet of the night.

_All right, this chapter is less long, but I liked the way it ends. As you now understand, Thranduil is starting to realise he has misjugded her character since the fateful day as I like to call it. Although, he isn't quite sure where to start to put everything back in it's rightful place. Since she doesn't come on her own he wants to force her to stay with him and by doing so, he will be able to analyze her. Also, it might be a bit confusing for the reader but the story will keep going from the futur to the past and so on, although I will always indicate in the text where we are in the storyline. Please review :)_


	4. Interrogation

***between the scene in the Throne room and the one in the study***

_A reminder: The throne room scene is when Thranduil realise he mistook his wife's behavior for immaturity and lack of love towards his son and the study scene is when he slaped her for criticizing his way of educating his son. In between those two events, lots of elven years past (that's why she missed many of Legolas' bithdays...because she didn't like attending formal diners with Thranduil and feigned illness.)_

**Interrogation**

"Father?"

"Yes"

"I was wondering if I could take a ride in the forest today."

"Since when do you ask for my permission?"

"Well I wanted to go alone since no one's available."

"Ask your mother to go with you."

Legolas twisted his foot on the ground, very interested in the tiles suddenly.

"What is it Legolas, I have little time for this. You are grown enough to make decision on your own. You don't need to ask permission if you take someone with you."

"Mother refuses."

Thranduil lifted his gaze from his paper and eyed his son with sudden interest.

"And what is the reason of her refusal? Surely she has something to do. You know the girls takes lot of her times, Amara is still rather young my son."

"Well…I know….but they are asleep and mother hasn't been with them all day, the maids are taking care of them."

"Why did she refuse then?"

Legolas' hands were playing with the hem of his tunic in anxiety which his father didn't take time to notice.

"Son, what is wrong?" No answer came from the young boy, his head lowered towards the ground. His father kept silent and waited patiently for the young ellon to respond.

"I don't think mother likes me…" Eyebrows raised to the top of Thrandruil's hair line. The king was speechless, literally. His only son and heir seemed really depressed by it, but he had never came to the him to complain on this matter. How long had he been feeling that way? Hard to tell really…

"Why would you say that Legolas?"

"Well….everytime I want to ask for her for permission on something, she always tell me to ask you about it. I always end up going to the archer training ground or riding in the forest with one of the guards. She never wants to spend time with me, doesn't walk with me, tell me about her family like she used to. She doesn't put me to bed anymore and do my hair in the morning. Maybe she doesn't like me, I must be doing something wrong. I tried really hard to make her like me but it just, I just…it doesn't work Ada." His father could tell Legolas was on the verge of tears, his voiced was strained and filled with emotions.

"Son, you told me you liked her very much when you first met her. It had seem to go really well between you two. Are you sure you are not just too demanding on her. She has two other children to take care of now, surely you understand that."

"I know father…but she just spend time with them, never with me. I don't know what to do, you are always so occupied and…I…I feel a bit left out. Every time I want to spend time with my two sisters, she usually leaves, letting maids take care of watching over us. She seems to avoid me ada…" Pondering on what had just been said, his father looked at Legolas pensively. A sight escaped his lips and he raised from his chair, walking over the small child. He kneeled in front of his son, embraced him and left a kiss on the child's forehead.

"I'm sure she loves you, don't you fret. I'll talk about it with her, see what has been going on. Perhaps she is feeling a bit unwell, or maybe she misses her home. Adrahan." Said man, who had kept to himself in the corner of the room walked forward.

"Yes your highness."

"Take Legolas out for a ride, I will finish the paperwork on my own. Son, go change, he will meet you in the stables in half an hour, get the stable hand to give you a hand with tacking them up if you need any help alright?"

His son nodded excitedly, embraced his father again and left for his room. The king raised from his crutched position and turned toward his assistant.

"Have you noticed any behavior unfit of the Queen my friend?" Adrahan didn't answer right away and seemed deep in thoughts for a moment.

"Well not really, she always treats the young prince with respect. I didn't really notice her behaving in any unwanted way. It's true she doesn't spend much time with him lately, but I think she is just a bit exhausted from the girls. Amara is so lively and getting herself in trouble all the time, but I have to say she does seem a bit depressed lately." Thranduil nodded and sat back in his chair behind the desk.

"Depressed you say? I didn't notice she was more secluded than usually, she keeps to herself a lot and doesn't hang around maidens of lords like I wish she would."

"Well, she doesn't have a lot of common with these girls. Perhaps you should talk to her about it. Although, I know she has been spending a lot of time with Nathaniel."

"Nathaniel…who is this?"

"One of the archers of the third division. The guardians of Mirkwood sire, posted close to the outside gate."

"So she has been leaving the palace quite a lot I assume, going to the market and strolling into town…" Adrahan noticed the displeasure on the kings face and what he was implying to this new information received.

"Well yes, she goes outside more often than before. I would say around every 6 days."

"And is there something I should be informed of my friend, it seems you are keeping information from me." The icy gaze locked with his assistant and the other elf seemed hesitant to answer, which seem to fuel a deeper anger in the king.

"She hasn't been acting in any way to tainted her or your reputation. It's nothing really important your highness, I'm convinced it's only friendship between them…" Thranduil frowned at this and interrupted the elf.

"I will decide what is important or not Adrahan."

"Of course your highness."

"The reason why you have never mentioned this is bothering me quite a lot though."

"Because I thought you would overreact, just like you are right now. I never thought I was supposed to spy on her and report all her activities to you my lord. If I must say, I think it's a good thing for her, to finally bond with someone here. She is quite lonely that's for sure, and yes loneliness leads to some depressive state usually." Even if Adrahan was just an assistant, he had watch the king grow up from elfling to adult, being beforehand his father's assistant. Therefore, even if he would sometime speak out of turn, Thranduil respected the man like a father. The king did nothing about the "overacting" part because actually, he might be. But then again, this Nathaniel guy was tickling his inner peace quite a lot.

"Overreacting maybe, but something seems at work here. Is she coming back with gowns, jewellery, anything from all her trip to the market place lately? Presents for the children perhaps?"

"Well…no…but that doesn't prove anything my lord."

"Maybe it doesn't, but it certainly leads to speculation though. Has anyone noticed her strange friendship with this guard?" Adrahan pondered for a moment, trying to remember from who he had heard such a thing.

"The maids are talking about it, but nothing was implied in there speech about her cheating on you, or being overly too friendly. I didn't think it would be wise to alarm you with such an insignificant flash in the pan."

"I want you to spy on her. Get someone to keep an eye on her at all times." The king was dead serious, in his tone, in his posture, in his eyes. His assistant was flabbergasted at his lords mistrust. The Queen had done nothing wrong to deserve her husband spying on her. But then again, perhaps it was alright to make sure nothing was amiss with this relationship, for the benefit of Eveena, Thranduil and Nathaniel, but mostly for the children. After all, if she had nothing to hide, then he will find nothing and gladly will he put it in front of the king's eye to see, because after all spying on your wife is a dangerous road to take. Trust is very important in any relationship.

"As you wish my lord."

"I want to discuss the Legolas part with her. Get someone to send her here. Oh and make sure she knows it's an official summon from the king, otherwise she will just ignore me." Adrahan nodded and left Thranduil to his thinking.

XXXXX

A maid came to my room that afternoon, informing me that the king was ordering me to meet him in his study with no delay. I put down my book on the small table of my balcony for me to finish later. I had no idea what he wanted at this time of the day, in fact it was quite unusual for him. Nonetheless, I changed into an appropriate dress he had once offered me and made my way to him. I politely knocked on the door. His response was immediate and I walked into the room to find him very deep in thoughts. He never wanted my point of view in anything, so I'm pretty sure my summon had nothing to do with the paperwork he was currently filling. As always, it was silent for a while. Knowing my husband, he was annoyed at something. The frown on his face was evident, either from something I was or wasn't doing or simply anything else, that I wasn't convinced.

"Did I wake you?" He didn't even lift his gaze to look at me and continued with whatever he was doing.

"No my lord."

"What were you doing?"

"I was reading a book."

"Are you unwell…sick perhaps or tired?"

"No my lord." I had no idea where he was going with this. He rarely inquires how I am feeling lately.

"How is Legolas doing."

"I'm not sure I grasp the question here." His sapphire blue orbs lifted from the desk and he put down his pen at the same time. He leaned back in his chair crossing his finger on his laps. The way he was eyeing me sent shiver down my spine, and not in a good way.

"He wanted to go riding today, apparently he asked you to go with him but you refused. Why is that, you always liked riding before."

"I didn't feel like it today." He nodded but didn't drop the intensity of his stare.

"And do you feel like it sometimes."

"Rarely."

"I thought you loved riding, that horses are very important in your culture and you love spending time at the stables. You used to when you first came here."

"Yes."

"I don't understand. Do you miss your home?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you love our children?"

"Yes."

"Are you unhappy?" I didn't answer right away like I previously did. Of course I wasn't really happy, but should I share this with him, he doesn't seem to care much anyway. He noticed my delay and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"No."

"Is something the matter then?"

"Not that I am aware." That wasn't the answer he was seeking but he released me with a flick of his hand, indicating for me to leave his study. I didn't linger unnecessary and simply left him to his work, returning to my chambers to finish that book. I am not quite sure what he wanted to learn from that interrogation, but he didn't seem satisfied. Surely this would come up sometime again in the future.

Sariel showed up in my room later in the afternoon. Her eyes were still puffy from her nap after lunch. I rushed her golden hair, styled them in her favorite tresses and let her roam my gardens in the search of a blue butterfly. My two daughters inherited mostly their father's traits. Both were blond, with long dark eyelash, oval shaped face, thin nose and in Sariel's case, lean and tall even for her age. I know they would both become beautiful ellyth, very sought after in a couple of years. In fact, they pictured, along with Legolas and their father, the perfect image of a Sindarian heritage. I was the black sheep of this family. It pains me a bit to know that none of my children resemble me, but deep down I know it is for the best. I am far from ugly, it's just that in these woods and in this part of the world, Avari elves were a bit looked upon. Being Queen protected me from gossip or mean words, but my daughters would have to marry Lords from Mirkwood, or other elfen kingdom and I didn't want anyone to judge them for having an Avari heritage. Sariel had my eyes though, piercing gray iris with a darker shade of indigo on the outside. She was truly breathtaking and always would be. I just hoped she wouldn't be vane in the future, neither her or my younger one because vanity is something I despise in a person's trait.

My little bundle of joy came running towards me in her light blue gown, flowers in hand.

"Look mama, I picked them out for you!" I took the offered bouquet and smiled at her. She sat on my laps trying to look at the book I was reading. Of course, she was a bit too young for reading but she liked trying to understand the words. I would sometimes read to her aloud when she would do that.

"Sariel, I know you meant well, but when you pick a flower, you remove it from its roots. Without them, she can only survive for a little while. I love flowers as well, but sometimes it is best to leave them be. That way, you can appreciate their smell and beauty a lot longer." She nodded in understanding and kept smiling nonetheless. I put down my book and started to tie the smaller flowers in her hair this decorate her tresses.

"Mother?"

"Yes Legolas."

"Could you redo my hair too before diner." I turned my head toward the little prince who had silently entered the room, just back from his ride in the woods. I nodded and turned back towards the head I was currently working on. He left to go clean up without another word. I knew he wouldn't be back for quite a while so when I finished, I took Sariel to her room and helped her change her gown for diner. Amara was still too young and never attended so I left her in the hands of the maid. Running late, I asked one of the servant to escort her to the royal dinner hall tonight, to give me time to redo my hair as well. It wasn't anything formal, just the family together. When I arrived, Thranduil and Sariel were already seated. Legolas arrived a bit late, with his hair already done.

The conversation was mostly between father and son all evening. Sariel left earlier, tired from her butterfly chasing and spring flower picking of the day. I was left alone with the two men, not including myself in their conversation until Legolas mentioned my name. I know he asked a question but I couldn't remember the words at all.

"What did you say my prince?"

"Where were you, I came to your room earlier you promised to do my hair and you weren't there anymore."

"I was changing Sariel and putting Amara to bed." Thranduil was eyeing me much like he did earlier in the day.

"Oh…" It was silent for a moment, clearly the defeat in the prince's speech was noticed. When I raised from my chair to excuse myself for the evening, my husband interrupted me.

"You take Legolas back to his room, I have to see the commander of the night watch."

"Yes your highness. Come young prince." I bowed and left with Legolas on my side. Arriving in his room, I turned to him. "Will you be needing anything?" He looked at me with the same eyes his father had, but a more gentle version of them. After a while he looked to the floor and shook his head indicating a negative response.

"Good night then." I smiled a little and turned on my heels, going back to my quarters on the other side of the palace.

Meanwhile, Thranduil was meeting with a dark cloaked figure in his study. Adrahan presented the man.

"You will be spying on my wife. I want to know everything she is doing and where she is going. I want to know who she is talking to, for how long and if anything seems out of place."

"Should I be looking for anything in particular your highness?"

"A certain Nathaniel."

_And the plot thickens a bit...who is Nathaniel exactly? I wanted to give you an input on the relationship between Legolas and Eveena, so it's a start for now._

_For my reviewers: I have no idea how long this story will be for now. I'm looking towards more than 20 chapters at least althought it will depend on the interest shown. Please keep reviewing, it motivates me ;)_

_To my guests who don't review: It doesn't have to be a very long input, but if you like this story and wish for it to continue, even if you do not have a account, please review :)_

_Other than that, suspense, mystery and secrets are coming...Eveena and Thranduil's relationship is going to be at it's worst for the next chapters, get ready..._


	5. Undercover

_Hello everyone, mid terms are over, here is the next chapter you have been waiting for. It follows right after the last one. To give you a little reminder of what happened last:_

_Meanwhile, Thranduil was meeting with a dark cloaked figure in his study. Adrahan presented the man._

_"You will be spying on my wife. I want to know everything she is doing and where she is going. I want to know who she is talking to, for how long and if anything seems out of place."_

_"Should I be looking for anything in particular your highness?"_

_"A certain Nathaniel."_

Undercover

Today I was in a hurry. Dresses were flowing everywhere around me. I had to dress to not be noticed as a high elf of Thranduil's court, I didn't want to be looked at. The maids were quite confused and trying to help me choose, but I have to say, they weren't much help. I couldn't really tell them where I was going could I?

"Your highness, please enlighten us on what dress code the occasion is!" An exasperated older maid was throwing her hands in the air in a defeated manner. "What exactly will you be doing today, it's rare to see you in such a good mood my queen." I turned my gaze towards her, eyeing her up and down, turning my tongue 6 times in my mouth before letting a vague response escape my lips.

"The marketplace, I want to do some shopping." She was quite confused.

"You know, you can dress like you do every day. Lilith, call the guards since madam will be needing an escort, oh and call some lady of the court. The Queen is going shopping after all!" I grabbed the younger eleth's arm to halt her exit.

"I am going shopping….undercover actually…" A mischievous grin was on my lips as realization hit the other women. I think they were now quite amused with my little display of rebellious act. They nodded, giggling to themselves and going through my wardrobe. Nothing was really adequate for undercover I realized…my people gowns were too noticeable and the dresses Thranduil once gave me, way to elaborate. Lilith turned to me. I could tell she had an Idea.

"Actually my Queen, I could maybe give you one of my normal dresses I wear outside the palace." Brianna eyed me up and down, then turned to Lilith and did the same. We were after all almost the same size. She shoved the younger elf outside the door in a rushed manner. "Excellent idea Lilith, be back in two but, take one which will not look TOO plain. We still have to make the queen beautiful in a natural way….undercover style" We were all laughing so hard the guards were a bit confused by our antics. It was quite refreshing to see the other lady's take part in my stupid plans. Oh I loved it.

Brianna forced me to sit in front of the mirror to do my hair. She brushed them tremendously and braided them to the side in a simple loose but beautiful kind of braid. I had never worn my hair like such before. It did resemble what my mother would do in my hair when I was young, but still, not the same. I liked it.

No jewellery, no makeup, no complicated hairdo and no elaborate gown I would have trouble moving in. Lilith was back with a nice loose dress. The dark green indicated her Sylvian heritage. Very little embroider leaves indicated her social class as modest. All in all, I loved it. It even fit my figure almost perfectly. Lilith didn't have hips as prominent as mine so it hugged my figure a little more, but nothing that would make it uncomfortable. I think I looked quite good and if the smile on the other maids were any indication, I think I looked like a normal elf.

"Thank you Lilith, I will bring you a new one from the market for your trouble."

"Oh your highness, it's my pleasure, you don't need to do such a thing." I smiled at the young elf and nodded at her modesty and humble way.

"Either way, I will bring you one." Brianna laughed at the defeated Lilith and I was on my way. We took the servants path to not let the multiple guards of the palace on our little plan. Brianna took care to bribe the ones we crossed that recognized me with a little wink and a finger on her mouth. They just bowed and smiled to themselves. I'm sure they will keep silent. My feet's were light and Lilith was just as happy beside me. Next time, I should think of brining her with me, we would have so much fun together. When I was at the inner gate I bid them good day and thank them for their help.

"And please keep this little secret between you two, I don't want the whole palace to know of my little escapade or Thranduil will forbid me of doing it ever again…" The gravity in my last words reached to them and I could tell the light mood we were in was slowly becoming more moody. I laughed a little and added very silently "for now, what he doesn't know can't hurt him right?" The nodded and turned to go back to their business.

I didn't notice the shadow following me at a distance. I can understand why Thranduil hired him of all the guards, he was the most quite elf the kingdom could offer. Maybe they worked in groups to stalk me, all in all they knew everywhere I went and what I would do during the day.

My stroll in the marketplace was fun. I found a nice beige gown for Lilith. It was simple but the fabric was rather elegant and the lacework gave it a more feminine look. I loved to way the collar was so low without it being improper. Her dark hair would clash against the fabric very nicely and she could wear it for any occasion a bit more formal. I found one for myself for my next undercover missions, one that was a lot like the one I was wearing right now. It was almost time for Nathaniel to meet me. He would get off in a couple of minutes. I spent the rest of my waiting time to find an elegant comb for Brianna. She isn't one to show herself in a pompous way, but I'm sure she well appreciate the little gift for herself. My soldier surprised me form behind while I was comparing two combs together.

"I prefer this one" He indicated to the dark wooden one with a blue butterfly on it. He was right, it was more simple but still more colorful. I nodded and gave it to the merchant to wrap it up.

"Oh, is it a gift?" I turned toward the young stranger and smiled lightly.

"Yes, for one of my…hum my friends. She helped me with something the…other day and I want to thank her with a little something."

"Well, it's a good idea and I'm sure she will love it, but of them were rather nice anyway." I nodded and grabbed the package presented to me. I paid the merchant and we were on our way across the market.

"So? Where are you taking me today, I still have much to discover about this city." He grabbed my upper arm and led me down a path, away from the buzz of the excited crowd.

"I have a friend I'm sure you will like to meet." The tall dark haired elf led me to the outskirts of town, near the outside gate. I was posing as one of the Queen's servant from her birthplace who had never strolled the larger city. Well…at least the strolling part was real. Therefore, he had made it a mission to help me learn everything about the people and the nice spots of Mirkwood. We never went outside before, but I think he was leading me towards the eastern gates. He talked to the guards a bit, they were after all close friend and told them of our time of return. I picked out that we would be back before supper. He knew I couldn't be out for too long because I had to return to my duties. I felt bad for imposing this false identity on my friend, but it was for the best.

He took me to some large meadow full of various wild flowers. A little cottage was at the far end and we walked towards it sometimes pausing to let him explain what medicinal property had a plant in particular. It was fascinating how he knew so much about all of this, but since elves had very long lives, I think it gives you the time to accumulate immense quantity of knowledge in different fields, especially when you work outdoor.

The door of the cottage opened and a dark haired ellith walked out of it. She was dressed modestly and wore a very bright smile. She met us on the meadow and embraced Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel it's so good to see you. Is this the lady you have talked to me about?"

"Yes Elena, please meet my brother's wife, Cassidy." Elena, the nickname I picked out of the blue on our first meeting in Mirkwood. I bowed respectfully to Cassidy and she did the same. She was the beekeeper he had once told me. She would produce honey for the city and the court. Her honey was delicious, that I could vouch for. She took my arm and made me visit her little haven. She explained to me how much honey bees could make in a day, how she would gather it and how the different flowers affected the taste and color depending on the season.

Nathaniel waited for us at the cottage fixing her old balcony. I spent the whole afternoon with them and I have to say, every day he would keep me company were the best of the week. Thranduil was choking me. When I was away from the palace, I felt at ease and light on my feet. I loved Legolas, but spending time with him was just like sitting in a room with Thranduil always eyeing you warily to see if you would do a wrong move an then throw a tantrum. I was never at peace there. The guards were always watching and so were the maids. With Nathaniel, I felt I could be myself. But in the end I was just lying to myself once again, I was so much different from back then...on our first real meeting.

It was time for us to head back. I promised Cassidy I would visit her sometimes when I could get a day off at the palace, even if Nath couldn't always come along. She was a very nice lady and I would certainly take that offer.

The walk to the palace was a little more in a rush than our way out had been. He gave me back my packages he had helped me carry and bid be farewell in the marketplace. He would never accompany me back to the palace. He never offered. Perhaps he didn't want to see something there, or perhaps someone. He wasn't fidgeting…but he was edgy.

I walked, humming a melody from my birthplace and made my way, still a smile gracing my lips, back to the gates I had come out of. The guards just nodded at me and I walked back inside my prison. But after a day like today, under the sun and the warmth emanating from it, nothing could make me gloom, not even him. I couldn't wait to see Lilith and Brianna to give them their presents. I'm sure they couldn't wait to hear how the undercover mission had go. I took the servants path again and went into my room as unnoticed as possible. I changed right away, in case of an unwelcome visitor and put on a traditional dress. I undid my braid and let the hair loose on my shoulder. The packages were hidden from view in my closet and I went to retrieve Amara and Sariel from the maids watching over them. They were both shining from happiness. Supper was coming, but with no summon from my husband I was planning on eating in my personal gardens with the girls.

OOOOOOO

The king was in his office when the night watch guard appeared to the window in a swift almost imperceptible motion. He walked purposely making sound for the king to hear. If Thranduil heard him or not he didn't let it show. As a matter of fact, his eyes were still glued to the paper he was currently reading. After a minute or two, he stamped the bottom of the page with the king's seal and turned to his intruder waiting for the report.

"She left through the servants path. Two elves were accompanying her to the gate, Brianna and Lilith, they are her personal handmaiden. I'm not quite sure what they know exactly of her escapades but probably more than they let on."

"Go on, what happened when she left the keep?"

"She first went to the market, she was wearing casual clothes to not be posted as a noble. She bought a commoner dress and another one a little more formal. The also bought a comb, I heard they were gifts for the handmaiden. That's when Nathaniel arrived." The king nodded and crossed his finger, elbows resting on his desk. He was quite pensive.

"Did he touch her or greeted her in a friendly manner?" Without hesitation the guard answered.

"No your highness. They seem to be acquaintances for a while now, but nothing inappropriate. They walked all the way to the outside gate and then I lost them for a little while. I couldn't come out of the same gate, they would have noticed, so I took the northern gate and headed west. They were walking and talking casually. He brought her to the beekeeper Cassidy. She spent most of the afternoon with her. I'm sure none of them know she is your Queen, after all they call her Elena, apparently she is posing as an Avari handmaiden. They came back much as they left and said goodbye. I noticed he was a bit uneasy at the mention of the keep. I will investigate a bit further on his past and his family's."

"How often do she stroll into town dressed like a commoner?"

"It was the first time, the other she wore semi-formal dresses. It was an arranged rendez vous and he must have told her to dress more casually because they would be walking a lot in the grass and the forest. I didn't hear in their last meeting, I was too far away but it would make sense." Again the king nodded. A sigh escaped his lips and a frown on his forehead could be seen. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this situation. It was hard to tell yet if he should be worried about something happening between the two and stopping these meetings right away. The king dismissed the guard and turned to Adrahan, who had kept silent all this time, for counsel of some sort.

"My king I think they are behaving as good friend. He is introducing her to new people which can only be good for her moral. Although, I do not like the part where she has to keep a false identity. One day everything will be revealed and I fear she will lose those rare friends she is making."

"I was no really worried about that part but you are right, your point of view is quite true. She will be even more depressed if such a thing happens." The king rose to his feet and walked to the balcony to look at the noble buzzing in the court way below. "What should I do or not do? It's noble maiden she should be befriending, not commoners. This will only lead to despair."

"I think now is not the time to act, not until we know the man's true motives and more about his past. I will personally do some research myself on this matter. Perhaps he is not trustworthy. Perhaps keeping the Queen confined for a while would be wise, without letting her know our own motives."

"Order the guards to not let her pass until further notice. Say something about the upcoming moon festivities, the arriving of guests and the frequent opening of the outside gate. They'll think it's for her safety. Make sure you wait a day or two. Please, overlook some of the paperwork left, I need to clear my head." The man bowed to his king as he left in a swirling motion of robes. The king walked all the way to his quarters and changed in less formal attire. He told a maid to fetch Legolas, apparently it was time for some real archery lessons and then to inform the Queen her presence was requested for supper tonight in the northern tower. The young prince would certainly be very happy to oblige his father, but that couldn't be said for Eveena.

OOOOOO

The lighting in the keep was demining slowly indicating the night was approaching. Late for supper weren't the right words. More like I had missed it. I heard his footsteps down the hall. Hasty and loud would easily describe them. I could even picture the angry lines on his face, his fist clench at his side and his tense shoulder as he was making his way to her chamber. I couldn't just lock the door, he would order the guards to break it. I knew Thranduil too well now. He was always frustrated if I did something or didn't do it. It like my very existence was getting on his nerves. He didn't bother to knock and just opened the door in a swift motion. It was closed and locked behind him just as fast. I could hear the guards retreating from their post in the hall. No one would wanted to hear what would happen in a short while, but with keen sense, they would still hear, even two corridors away.

I was sitting on a chair in my balcony, my back to him. I didn't put down my book. It felt like the only object between him and I that could give me some form of idealistic protection. He seized my upper arm firmly to force me to turn towards him. I held my book to my chest and waited for the hateful words to leave his mouth.

"Are you deaf or something? I'm very sure the maid passed you my message to come for supper." I didn't answer him, what was the point anyway he knew I purposely ignored his demand. He shook me a little as if it would make the words come out of my mouth. His other hand closed around my other arm. The strength he was putting in his hold was more than necessary, his finger dug deep into my flesh.

"I doubt my presence would have changed anything to your meal king Thranduil." He hated it when I addressed him like a stranger, but then again that's what we were now, strangers to each other. He was clearly pissed off by my response. This book was my only hope for sanity, I was clutching to it like my life depended on it. I feared him more than I would admit to myself. He was so imposing but not just by the size of his body, by what was emanating from him as well. I wouldn't want to meet him on a battlefield. But this, this wasn't the same kind of battlefield people have in mind, but all in all, it was a silent and dangerous battleground. I fear I would not win our war in the end, even though I wished I could.

_So...who is Nathaniel exactly to Elena...and who is he to Eveena...same person but different name...yep...but does Nathaniel knows who she really is? And is his name really Nthaniel...And how will Thranduil act in the near futur...Let me know what you think._

_Thanks to all my followers and reviwers, get them coming it keeps me going :)_


	6. Unfinished

_**I haven't updated for a while. Lots pf stuff going on. But i did not want to keep you waiting any longer. So here is a short chapter that will helps the understanding of the relationship between Legolas, Thranduil and Eveena. As you will undesrtand...the conversation between them is...unfinished.**_

_Unfinished_

"I am your husband and your king, you will do as I say. No more of this rebellious act. I know what you have been doing Eveena, and you are dumb if you think for one second I haven't been more than patient with you. This time is over! Do you understand what I am saying girl?"

Girl...I'm not a girl anymore. Pointing that out right now wasn't the best of ideas though. I could feel his anger on the grip he had of my upper arms. Although he was sort of asking a question, i figured he didn't really want an answer for real, he was more in a tantrum monologue than anything. My eyes were locked with his, my arms still holding that book pressed against my chest.

"From now on, you will come everyday to diner unless I, not a maid, I tell you otherwise. Am i clear? You will dress formal for the occasion each night. I am also tired of this secluded thing going on, you will be strolling the courts gardens from now on, your private gardens are forbidden to you. I will have a guard posted there everyday to make sure you never step foot again unless I give specific order to. You will interact with the ladies of my court and do your duty as a Queen."

I never thought he would be so pissed off. That was, how can I say, very unusuall. I could put up with this for a while, until his anger diminished a bit, than he will stop taking this so seriously and let me skip dinner once in a while, stroll my gardens once in a while and than he will forget those rules he put up. I knew Thranduil, he had so much on his mind. To be honest, he was frightening me a bit right now. I just nodded and deviated my gaze towards the ground. His grip loosened a bit, most likely his frown wouldn't be as obvious as when he entered. His voiced was a bit softer this time around. I can tell he was ready for a real fight, but that didn't go exactly as he planned.

"Did you eat supper here?" I shook my head indicating no, still not looking at the king.

"I haven't eaten anything yet."

A knock was heard at the door and Thranduil finally released my upper arms slowly turning towards the sound.

"Mother are you in here?"

Legolas' voice eased the tension between us, but the silence kept the both of us on edge, I hadn't answered yet and could tell Thranduil was waiting for words to come out of my mouth.

"Yes...my prince...was there something you needed?" I didn't know really what was appropriate to say in the presence of Thranduil but at the same time in a very unofficial situation. Although Thranduil made no comments, I could tell his shoulder stiffened a little and his head tilted to the right lightly. Well "my prince" was obviously unacceptable right now. The sound of the hesitation in Legolas' voice was more than obvious.

"Well...no...not really...nevermind...I just would have liked if you undid my hair for the night...I...I mean...I haven't seen you in a while and..." He didn't get to finish his sentence that the king had crossed the room in less than five long strech and was opening the door. There was surprise in the eyes of Legolas but mostly happiness to see his dad and I.

"Father! I'm sorry I hadn't realize you were with mother."

"Its fine son. We were just talking, in fact I was about to order fruits and chocolate since your mother hasn't eaten yet. Want some?" The young prince nodded fervently and waltzed into the room. When he caught sight of me clutching my book to my chest, knuckles white from the pressure applied to it and my unreadable gaze lowered to the ground, he halted his movements.

"Mother? You all right?" I lifted my eyes and met Legolas' first. A fake smile made his way to my lips.

"Of course. Come sit on the chair." Thranduil locked eyes with me once again but this time I could not really tell what was going on in his head. I put down my book on the table adjacent to the chair Legolas currently occupied, my hands trembling a little. Although the king saw it, he made no comments on it and simply left in a rustling of fabric. I knew he woud be back in less than a minute, he only nteeded time to find a maid or a guard to rely the order to.

I turned to the young prince and affaired my hands with undoing the tresses that rested around his head. Legolas was holding his brush in his hand, waiting patiently. I wonder how Thranduil's first wife was. Even though his son inherited mostly his fathers features, he did not ressemble him in character. I can only imagine how kind, gentle and beautiful she was. Obviously I probaby wasn't even close to that or the king wouldn't have done what he did, or said what he said to me. The young prince kept talking about his archery practice with his father today, what interesting book the scholars gave him to read about the people of middle earth.

I did not hear the King coming in the room for I was deep in thoughts, runing my fingers in the golden locks in front of me. I took the prince's brush and finished detangling his hair. When I felt his breath over my shoulder or the warmth emanating from his body, I stiffened once again.

"What did you learn in this particular book you are speaking about?" Obviously Legolas knew his father had been back for a while since he answered right away, as if his monologue hadn't even been interrupted.

"Well, i did learn about the Shire and the Hobbits, which you have rarely spoken of father." He than went about those said Hobbits which his father added information once in a while.

" Is their Hobbits where you come from mother?"

I hesitated for a while, not really wanting to get into this father and son conversation but the cold gaze the king was giving me made words comeout of my mouth in haste.

"No. I hadn't even heard of them before arriving in your father's kingdom."

"Oh."

I gave him back his brush and went in front of my mirror to undo my own tresses while they were eating.

"Legolas, it's time for bed. Go on, I'll come by your room in a little while." The prince nodded and exit the room, but not before wishing me good night which I reciprocated, rising from my chair to offer him a little curtesy. I sat back down in front of said mirror and went back to work. I heard Thranduil lock the door once again and saw his imposing figure behind me through the glass. He halted my now trembling hands with his larger one and undid my elaborate tresses letting my long chestnut locks fall on my shoulder.

"You did not eat."

"No."

"Why?"

"I prefer eating later, before I go to bed." His hand halted for a second and resumed their work.

"You seem a bit distant from my son, may I inquire why?"

"..."

"The way you two behave in private is...unusual for a mother and a son."

"He is growing into a young ellon, he is not a child anymore." What I did not say was that he was growing into the futur king and that I did not know anymore if he was suppose to be my child or if he was to order me around like a mere servant in a couple of years, just like his father was doing. Silence filled the room.

"I expect you at diner tomorrow, and the days after as well." With that said he released my hair and let his hand linger on my bare shoulder for a while.

"As you wish my king."

"I will not tolerate disobedience this time around Eveena." I knew he meant business and I knew what his wrath could be. He left without another word and finally I could breath properly and didn't need to walk on burning coal anymore.


End file.
